What the Beep
by JazzyMusic123
Summary: Jasmine White is an 18 year old college student who is planning to become a historian writer and travel around the world that is until her best friend died from cancer. Her best friend sent her a package before she died and that is a watch that takes her to the Hetalia world. And there are some countries that actually find Jasmine attractive.Warning:Cursing. May change to T to M.
1. Chapter 1

**What the *Beep***

_**Summary: "This cannot be real, this must be a dream. Countries can't be humans. Even if they are, they will not be attractive to me, right?" Jasmine White is an 18 year old college student who is planning to become a historian writer and travel around the world that is until her best friend died from cancer. Her best friend sent her a package before she died and that is a watch that takes her to the Hetalia world. And there are some countries that actually find Jasmine attractive…**_

_**A/N: I didn't want to do an OC with someone on Hetalia but fuck it buttholes. I got this idea from playing some Hetalia Dating Sims games (which it was very awkward and yet very funny, haha). And yeah…all I'm hoping is I'm not copying anyone. If there is a story like this, please let me know because I don't want people think I'm stealing (you can't call a thief, when you don't know who it's from). I should really get start it on school work…fuck it I hate Science, just give me a fat F. I don't own Hetalia but I do own Jasmine (because she is me).**_

_**Genres: Humor, Romance, and Adventure.**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Death of a Friend**

Ugh, today is one of those days when the people give this papers to "get to know" you better. Yeah right, this is full of shit. I sign up for a degree not "intrude yourself" papers. There is not much to say about me. I'm 18, African American (I don't get the African part because none of my family went to Africa, why can't we just call black?), I'm unfortunately a short girl with big breast (I wish they were small), and I'm a tomboy…ish. That's all they need to know about me.

* * *

**Hi, my name is:** _Jasmine White, I don't have a middle name._

**My favorite subject to learn is:**_ World History, the only thing I won't hear "America" a thousand times._

**When I'm bored, I usually:** _See if Linda is ok in the hospital, also daydream._

**I hate:** _Unrealistic love stories because it will never happen to me (like Twilight)._

**I love:**_ Horror, historical, suspense, crime, and mystery books._

**My favorite color is:**_ Purple because it mixes with two of my favorite colors, red and blue._

**I hate it when:**_ When people get confused between "kun" and "san"._

**My hobbies: **_Eat, sleep, make up random stories, and worry about Linda._

**My family:** _Doesn't know I ever exist._

**My friend(s): **_Is about to die._

**If I can change something I will:** _Save Linda from sickness._

* * *

Linda, she is my best friend since 1st grade and she has cancer. What type of cancer it is? Lung cancer, she has been smoking since she dropped out of college (last year) because she wanted to be with her boyfriend and not me. I'm still mad at her for that but I still want to support her to get this stupid cancer away from her. Even if she choice her boyfriend over me, I want to help her. I know she still wants to be my friend, she just…she was just so stupid to choice that douchebag. Great, I sound like I have a crush on my friend. I actually don't, I'm not lesbian.

I probably have the best random choice roommate ever. Cherry is my newest friend in this college. She has blonde hair and blue eyes. Cherry is more loud than I am. We use to think we are so different to each other but now we're kind of the same. Only she is more perverted than I am because we're both fujoshi. I never ask to be fujoshi but hey curiously killed the cat and now killed me for wanted to know what yaoi is. Cherry is also more girly than I am. She wears black eyeliner and pink lipstick. I don't wear makeup, not only it's a waste of time it is also a waste of money but Cherry thinks it was worth it. Cherry sat down next to me.

"What are you doing?"

"Filling up this stupid paper."

"What is it?"

"They want to get to know me better."

"You forget yaoi manga on "I love"." I smirked.

"Oh shut up, I'm not going to put that."

"You don't want them to know you're a pervert, huh?"

"Oh be quiet you." She giggled.

"Hey, there is a party in Amber's house tonight. You want to come?"

"I'll pass; I have to do World War assignment and don't want to forget to do it…again."

"Oh come on, it's due on 3 WEEKS, you will have it done in no time. Plus, you probably are almost done with it anyways. Come on, just one party!" Cherry is right, it is due on 3 weeks. And I'm almost done with it, I'm on my 20th page and this was given like 2 days ago. I guess I have no life huh. I may as well go to this party. I mean nothing can go wrong, right?

"Ok fine, I will go."

"YAY! Its starts at 8:30 so you better get ready! It's 7:50." I sighed and nodded. Cherry went straight to her closet and figure out what she going to wear. Me, on the other hand, it was plain simple for me. I was going to wear a white t-shirt, blue jeans, blue high-tops and blue jacket. I wasn't going to wear anything special. Heck, it's not like I'm going to Paris to meet a country.

I already put my clothes on, it didn't really take forever. It took Cherry like 20 or 30 minutes to get ready. I feel like I took 2.1 seconds to throw this on me. Cherry was finally out of the bathroom because she had to put makeup and her party dress with her black boots.

"Wow, you took that long to just put that on?" Why do us, women take forever just to put the simplest things on?

"I have to; I want to look gorgeous at this party. You won't understand why I took so long." You're right, I won't. I only understand is "PENIS FACTORY".

"Well, shall we go or not?"

"Of course!" Cherry and I left the building and took a taxi to Amber's house.

Amber is probably the bitchiest girl in this campus but hey bitchy girls always get popular somehow. I won't understand why. Probably because how American high school movies are. We went inside Amber's house. We saw crowds of people getting drunk, twerking (they doing it wrong), flirting, and other bullshit that you expected in party. Amber came up to us.

"Welcome to my party losers! I only letting you stay here because I want to win the best writer in the campus, ok?" You can't win because you have no imagination.

"Ok?" She gave us a fake smiled and walked away.

I coughed. "Bitch." I coughed again. Cherry laughed.

"Come on Jasmine, let's go and look around!" I nodded. Cherry grabbed my arm and walked around. I spotted my long-term crush, Matt.

"Oh god, let's leave."

"Why? Oh, Matt's here huh?" I nodded.

"Go talk to him!"

"What, hell no!" Cherry let go of my arm and push me to talk to Matt. I bumped into him. He turned around and looked at me.

"S-sorry."

"It's ok; I'm surprised you're here. You don't like parties." I still don't.

"Well, I thought I can come since I'm almost finishing my World War assignment."

"Really, that fast?" I nodded.

"I have no life." He smiled and looked down.

"Wow, this is awkward…"

"I know right." What should I say? I can't say "I like seeing two men having sex".

"So…um…"

"So, how was your trip to Japan?"

"Oh, it was amazing. What about your trip?"

"It was great going back to Britain." I smiled. This is how awkward our conversation is.

"Well…um…" They turn on a slow music.

"Do you want dance with me?" I nodded.

"That will be great." He grabbed my hand and took me somewhere that was empty. He pulls me closer to him and put his arms around my waist. I put my arms around his neck. We are slowly dancing with each other.

"You know I never met a girl like you."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"You are probably just saying that."

"No, I really meet it."

"Well, I never met a boy like you before."

"Come with me." He grabbed my hand and took me a bedroom. Don't tell me he is going to do what I think he is doing. He removes his shirt.

"Um…no I don't think we should do this."

"Why?" Because 1. I don't want people think I'm a slut because I know damn well I'm not. 2. I'm planning to have my virginity until I get married. 3. I don't want to have sex with you when we JUST probably fall in love.

"It's just…wrong. I mean we're in someone's house. We shouldn't been doing this."

"You're such a good girl." He walked over to me and put his hand on my stomach.

"Matt, please don't."

"Don't worry, Jasmine." His hand went under my shirt and put his hand on my BOOB! I slapped him. He moves away from me.

"Geez, you're so…protective." Well, no shit I told that in when we FIRST met!

"Fucking pervert!" I left the room and hurry went outside. I sat down on the bench and looked around. Can things get any worse? My phone was ringing in my pants pocket. I grabbed my phone from my pants. I answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, this is Jasmine?" That must be Kevin, Linda's boyfriend!

"Y-yeah?" I heard Kevin sobbing. What happened?

"L-Linda is dead."

"W-what?"

"Linda is dead, they try everything to make her better but her life was cut short. I'm sorry Jasmine, I'm so sorry. This is my entire fault." I begin to cry. I can't believe…she's dead. Why, why did she have to die? I hung up on Kevin and begin to walk home.

I went back to my room and lay down on my bed. I was crying on my pillar. It was so unbelievable; I didn't expect Linda to die this quickly. In fact, I didn't want her to die at all. Why did it have to be Linda? Why couldn't be someone else? This is completely unfair!

**2 months later**

It's been a month after the funeral. I slowly begin to forget about Linda's death. I feel like I was truly alone. Matt found himself a girlfriend the night after the party (I stopped liking him after what he did to me in party). Cherry found a boyfriend (but doesn't mean she is not going to hang out with me anymore) named Trent and I'm going be a forever virgin. Hooray! God, I hate love stories.

I was sitting on bed that day, reading World War textbook when the Japanese attacked the Americans because like I will continue saying I have no life whatsoever. Cherry comes out the bathroom and smiled at me.

"Wow, you don't anything to do huh?"

"Hell no."

"Why don't you just come with me and Trent to go shopping in the mall?"

"Where Amber and her fellow followers who have no brains whatsoever is at?"

"Yeah."

"No thanks, I don't want to World War 4 to begin."

"Come on; if you go I will buy you that book you want." I sighed. I put the textbook down and got up.

"Great, let's go homie!"

"Please don't ever say that again."

When we went to the mall, there were most of college students (because this mall is the closet to our college). I didn't really like being in a crowd. Cherry, Trent, and I went to the GameStop. I grabbed Alice: Madness Returns. I heard it was great game. I went to the cashier and bought the game.

I went to bookstore and look around for a book I have been interested since a long time. I found my book! 11/22/63 by Stephan King the king of making horror stories. This was his historical book that is probably one of his best books of all time. It's a huge book, it's around 800 pages. I looked at the price. It was $20.00, it doesn't sound that bad. I don't need Cherry to buy it. I show the book to Cherry.

"That book is hell of big."

"Yeah, which it's good because now I have a lot work to do on this book besides reading World War textbook."

"Do you want me to buy it?"

"No, I can buy it." I went over there and bought the book. Of course I needed a bag for that.

We went to the food court and got some food. I was eating Panda Express and Cherry and her boyfriend was eating America's favorite McDonald's. When they feeding each other food like a lovely doodle couple, I was reading my book wearing headphones. Their love is too much for me to just go along with it.

When Cherry have to do some love shit with her boyfriend (not sex), I just walked myself to the bus stop. I sat down and read my book (I'm not wearing my headphones this time). I saw a boy with light brown hair and hazel eyes looking around confuse. He sat next to me.

"Geez, where is Germany at? I'm scared being here!" It sounds like he's Italian. I think I should stop staring at him. It is rude to stare at someone. I continue reading my book. I don't want to end up getting in trouble.

"Wow, that's really big book! Who is the author?" I looked at him.

"Um, Stephan King."

"Stephan King? Isn't he that scary American guy who makes creepy stories?"

"Um yeah, but this is not a horror story. It's more like…suspense."

"Still he is scary!"

"I-I guess so…" This guy is so weird.

"You're really pretty lady!" I blush and looked around.

"T-thanks."

"ITALY!" I heard German accent. The man had blonde hair and blue eyes. He looks kind of scary.

"Germany, you finally came!" He got up and smiled. Who named their kids after a country?

"Come on, you probably freak out that lady from your flirting." He grabbed the light brown boy and begins to walk away. The bus finally came. I got up and went inside the bus. I sat down. What the hell just happened?

When I made it to my room. I saw a package on the ground. I grabbed it up and look who it was for. It for me and it's from Linda. That's strange; she must send this package before she died. I opened the door bring the package with me; I closed the door behind me. I put the package on my bed. I opened up the package it was this…watch. There is also a letter. I pick it up and read it.

"_Dear Jasmine,_

_You probably still hate for leaving you here, but…I know you care about my lung cancer and hope I won't die. I know I am dead by the time this is given to you. I heard you were having trouble falling in love. Don't go out with Matt, he's a huge douchebag. He had sex over 6 girls. I don't want him to use you like he did on other girls. I gave you this watch because I know you love World History, traveling, and learning more about countries. My grandfather told me this watch will take you to a world, a world when countries are humans. I think you will find a great boyfriend there. If you didn't then at least have a tale to tell the world to. To go to the world, all you need to do is put the watch on and push that blue button and it will take there._

_You probably think I'm terrible friend now but at least you will always show your care for me no matter what. That's why I like you as a friend. You always caring about someone and I know one day you will found the love of your life._

_When you're done with the watch, you can give to someone but give it in the wrong hands. I don't want things to be wrong. I really hope you get find your love and I'm truly sorry if I wasn't there when you needed me the most._

_Sincerely, your best friend Linda"_

I smiled through the whole letter. I put the letter down on the bed and looked at the watch. Well, this is a weird-looking watch. I wonder if this is just a prank from someone. A terrible prank from who really want to see me depressed. I put the watch around my wrist. All of a sudden, it starts ticking again. What a weird watch. I saw a shiny blue button on the watch. I wonder if I really push this button it will take me there. I may as well push the button and find out. I pushed on blue button. I closed my eyes and wait to see anything is changing. I opened my eyes and look around. Oh great, it just a god damn prank. Wait; there was something at the end of the letter. I look at the bottom.

"_P.S. If it is taking forever to load you to the world, it probably needs to be 12:00am to load you there. Do it again on 12:00am. It should work then. If you want to go now, then you probably need to put more heart into it."_ More heart to it? What is this, Disney World? Well, I am curious what this thing is. I guess I have to. I pushed the blue button again and closed my eyes. I can feel my heart beating faster than ever. I took a deep breath. I heard a _Click_ sound somewhere. I opened my eyes and look around. Nothing of course. I didn't even know why I expected to work…wait what? I looked at the ground and the floor was falling down into pieces. I looked around to see where I could hide but I was too late. I was falling down in a dark hole. I closed my eyes hoping all this will end.

* * *

_**A/N: Yeah, I know what you're thinking. Why are showing us about Jasmine's life? No one cares, we just want Jasmine be in Hetalia! Well, I need to show some things before going to Hetalia. It makes a story more interesting, gosh. By the way when Jasmine was falling, it remembers me of Alice in Wonderland. Anyways, I hope you enjoy! Please review, favorite, follow all that type of stuff to keep this story continuing. Now you excuse me, I have to get some more ideas out of my ass for this story.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I can't believe I'm making a chapter 2. Whatever, I hope you enjoy it. I don't own Hetalia, but I do own Jasmine and my fan fiction.**_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Meet the Countries**

I felt like I have been falling for a long time, I opened my eyes and saw a blue sky. I looked down and saw a ground with grass. Oh shit, I hope I don't die from this! I closed my eyes.

"Aaah!" I finally fell on top of land. That ground is so hard, it really hurts! I opened my eyes and look around. Oh great, it ruined my perfect good black and white striped shirt and jeans! I saw a huge building that actually looks really important than anything here. I got up from the ground and walked to the building. I stood there looking at building. This must be an important company to have a building this big. Should I go inside? They probably think I am a bum since my clothes were cover with dirt and my hair is a mess. I'm sure they may understand if they not a total douchebag. I went inside the building and look around. I saw a door that seems to be important. I opened the door and peek what they were talking about.

"Ok, who here has an idea to help us to stop global warning?" I heard a familiar German accent, oh wait it's the same person from the bus stop who was getting that boy!

"I think we should have Superman fixes that problem!" A man who had blonde hair and sky blue eyes with American accent (do us Americans even have an accent?).

"America-san, I'm sorry for saying this but Superman isn't really real." A boy who had black hair and chocolate brown eyes with Japanese accent. I can tell it's Japanese because he can't say his L.

"I agree with Japan." A man who had blonde hair and green eyes (which it's crazy because I LOVE green eyes) also thick eyebrows with British accent.

"Why don't we just give some love?" A man who had long blonde hair and blue eyes with French accent.

"What do you mean by "love", you old pervert?!" If this is how their meetings are, I may as well leave. There is nothing interesting happening anyways, although those guys are cute. I was going to leave until…

"Hey, I think someone was just hearing out conversation!" A male with Chinese accent said. Oh shit, how did someone even heard me?

"Is that so? Should we all check who it is?"

"Yeah." That is my sign to get the fuck here NOW. I hurry ran close to exit. I was about to leave until I did something COMPLETELY stupid, I trip on myself and fell down on floor. Great, this is just great. Not only are they going to caught up with me but it hurt when I fell! I heard someone running to me.

"It's a woman here!" I heard the Chinese accent. Wow, these people really do come from different countries. The rest of them made it. I sighed and got up. I looked towards them.

"Ooo, we should be friendly to her." I heard the French laughing. My senses telling me that he is really a pervert.

"Oh shut up France, you're going to scare her off." The British punch the French's arm.

"Oh it's that really pretty girl from bus stop! HI!" I heard the same Italian voice. I saw the boy walking towards me. "Remember me?"

"Um of course, it wasn't really long ago."

"What page are you on, on your book?"

"35, I haven't really read it much."

"Italy, you know this person?" French guy went over to the Italian.

"Not really, we just met in bus stop."

"Can someone here please explain what is going on? I was just in my room then suddenly I'm here, can someone explain? I'm completely lost. Also why you guys named after countries?" The British went to me. He put his hand on my shoulder. He gave me a friendly smile.

"Come with us back to the room we were in. We'll explain everything what's going on." I nodded. I followed them to the room. Everyone went to their seats. I looked around to see where I was going to sit. The Japanese man went over to me.

"You can sit with me if you like." I nodded. I followed the Japanese man to sit down. I sat down next to Japanese man.

"Ok, who is going to explain?"

"I can because I'm the hero!" The American said.

"I don't think that's how it works but continue." I stated.

"I'm sure you have the watch with you, when you pressed the blue button you fall into this world! You're not stuck in here well unless it's broken; you can always go back but takes time to go back!"

"Really, how long?"

"I think couple of days or so. Maybe a month."

"A month?!"

"I said maybe! Don't worry it doesn't take a year!"

"I really need to go back in time though; I have a project to do and it's due until next month."

"A high school student?" The Japanese asked.

"No, college student."

"Oh."

"Well since you know what's going on," I still don't but whatever. "Let me tell you about why we named after countries. We're named after countries because we ARE countries!"

"Oh you can't be serious."

"I'm so serious, dude." This guy is definitely America, if he really is serious about this.

"Well since you guys ARE countries, can you at least tell me who is who."

"I'm Japan." The man next to me said.

"England and that perverted man is France."

"Bonjour miss."

"Don't dare try to flirt with her!" I'm going to ignore France and England's fight.

"I am Italy, it's nice to meet!"

"Germany, nice to meet."

"I am Russia; I'm not going to hurt you unless you say something mean." As I expected Russia is scary but at least he's cute.

"I'm China."

"And I'm America the hero!"

"I already figure that out."

"I think that's everyone."

"But what about that guy over there?" I pointed to him.

"I'm Canada."

"Oh hi." I always want to go to Canada anyways.

"Well, we told you about us. What about you?"

"Oh I'm Jasmine."

"Where are you from?"

"America."

"Yeah! Do you like it there?"

"No, I mean it's ok but I prefer Japan."

"If you have date a country, which you prefer to date? Japan or America?" France asked.

"Huh?!"

"Ignore him, he can be stupid sometimes." Britain said. I nodded.

"Right now I just want to fresh up; I'm all dirty from falling on the ground."

"You can come in my place and fresh up." France winked at me.

"No way dude, she's coming with me obviously!" America said.

"Impossible, she probably likes me more than all of you." Britain said.

"Yeah right, you are probably who annoyed her mostly in this room plus if she comes at your place, she probably throwing up from your food." Are they really fighting over me? This is so stupid. Someone was tapping my shoulder. I looked at the person next to me (which it was obviously Japan).

"You can fresh up in my place if you want. Just fresh up right?"

"And maybe somewhere to sleep and eat for today." He nodded.

"Please follow me; I don't want them to notice I'm taking you to my place." I nodded and followed Japan out the door quietly. You know, Japan isn't bad he's actually pretty cool. He's bit shy but it kind of reminds of me. We walk ourselves outside through awkward silences. We went to his car and I sat down at the passenger seat. Japan begins to drive. Then more awkward silences continue.

"So what are you studying?"

"Oh, just World History. I'm planning to travel around world when I finish college."

"What country are you most interested in?"

"Every country really, well except America really because I live there. I have born there. Also I learned American History on 8th grade so I'm not really interested to learn more in U.S well except the relationships on other countries." Oh god, now I know that these people are countries this sounds really awkward and wrong (also yaoi).

"America's relationships on other countries?"

"Yeah, well now that I know you guys are countries it kind of sounds weird."

"W-what relationships are you most interested to learn more about?" Oh god, it's too awkward. If I tell him what I'm most interested of, he'll probably freak out.

"Let's talk something else."

"Agree."

"What do you like to do, Japan?" Kind of curious since your country now looks like you guys are full of perverts.

"I like gardening, being alone I guess. You?"

"I like to read alone."

"What type of books to do you like to read?"

"What I mostly like is horror. I hate romantic stories."

"Why?"

"Because they are so unrealistic and boring. They quickly easy to forget. Even if they mix up horror and romance together, it was just end up as a "Twilight" book because some reason they think vampires are scary when they really not anymore."

"Do you even liked or dated someone?"

"I liked this one guy. I learned he was douche."

"Maybe that's why you can't stand love stories. Because you don't have your own love story."

"I know your country is great with love mangas and anime but can't you please just stop. I hate thinking like this."

"Gomennasi,"

"It's ok." After that conversation, we finally made it to Japan's house. I got out there and look around.

"Your house looks beautiful especially with all these cherry blossom trees."

"Thank you, please follow me." I follow Japan inside his house. He stands next to a door.

"This is the bathroom; you can go and clean yourself finally. Did you bring any clothes?"

"Sadly no."

"It's ok; I have a woman kimono that you can wear. I hope you can fit it."

"I should, I mean I'm not fat."

"Yeah but your…oppai are kind of sizable." I knew I should take that Japanese class when I had chances. Well, since I'm not stupid I guess what oppai is. Maybe it's head in Japanese. I think I have big head. Oh fuck it, just ask what it is!

"What's oppai?" He blushes and looked away.

"N-nothing, just go take your shower while I search the kimono." He walked away. I will think about that maybe after I take a shower. I closed the door and turn on the shower. I put my hair as a bun. I remove all my clothes and get in the shower. As I wash myself, I keep thinking about what is oppai is. Maybe he didn't mean my head. I looked down at my chest. Wait a minute…HE WAS FUCKING ABOUT MY BOOBIES! I should have known!

After taking a shower, I dried my hair and body. I wrapped the towel around myself. I heard a knock on door.

"Jasmine-kun?"

"Yes?"

"Did you wrap the towel around you?"

"Of course, I don't want you see my breast it will be awkward!" Speaking of breasts, I know what oppai is sir.

"Well, put something over like a bra since you clothes are dirty and put the kimono over it. Do you know how to put it on?"

"No but I can try."

"If you need any help, you can ask." Japan opened the door a little and handle to kimono to me. I hold the kimono. Japan quickly closed the door. He's probably blushing crazily now. I put the kimono on door holder. I put my bra and underwear back on (its only thing I have right now). Well, this is probably going to be difference. After probably 20 or so minutes trying to figure out how to put it on, I finally did it. I grabbed my dirty clothes and finally got out the bathroom.

"Hey Japan, is this correct?" Japan looked at me.

"Hai, it is correct. I'm actually surprise that it can fit you."

"Is it because you think my…oppai is too big?"

"You figure it out?"

"Pretty much, didn't really take long." I heard the phone ringing.

"Oh, can you please wait a second?"

"Sure." Japan ran up to the phone. Speaking of phones, did I bring mine? I mean I remember putting my phone in pants pocket last time. Probably Cherry is freaking out about me. I looked inside my pants pocket. Yup, I did bring my phone. Should I call someone? I think it will be pretty pointless to use. I mean what if it doesn't have connection? Maybe I can try it later on; I wonder what Japan is talking about. I went inside the room and listen to Japan's conversation.

"Hai, she is in my house. I decided to take her since you guys were arguing about who gets to take her." I wonder who he is talking to; he's probably talking to the other countries about what happened to me. It must be a pointless conversation for me to listen to. I left the room and went the kitchen. I looked at my phone. Should I try? I dial Cherry's phone number.

"Jasmine?" It's working? Well, of course it is dumb-ass!

"Oh hey Cherry."

"Jazzy, what happened to you?! I didn't see you since the mall! It's like…10:30pm! Where are you?!" Yup, I knew Cherry was worried about me.

"I have no idea but don't worry I'm safe. I don't think I'm able to come back until next month."

"NEXT MONTH?! Don't you have a project that is due? Probably don't matter anyways since you have like a huge A+, but still!"

"Don't worry, I'll figure something out when I come back. It's 10:30 there, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Strange, it's looking afternoon here."

"Holy Jesus's babies, are you in a different country?!" Different world.

"Well, I'm not technically inside of him." Because that just sound wrong. "But I'm with him."

"You're with a country?" Oh I thought I have to slowly explain this to her. "That…is…so…AWESOME! What does he look like? Is he cute? Are there any other countries you met? How can I go there? Are the other countries are sexy?"

"Calm down Cherry, listen. He has black hair and chocolate brown eyes. Yes, he is cute actually he's adorable. I have met other countries. You need the watch to go here and I don't know if they are."

"Send me a picture of him! Also when you talk to America, make sure you get his picture. I'm so curious what my country looks like. I wonder he's hot. If not I'm totally leaving to a hot country."

"Wait, you believe me that I met a country?"

"Yeah, my twin brother told me he saw a country as a human when we were little. And ever since that day I have wanted to meet a country. Where can I get this watch?"

"I don't know my old friend who pasted away gave to me before she died."

"You're so lucky, maybe I have the watch. I remember my mom giving me a watch because I need to improve my World History but I never use it." I heard footsteps.

"Well, I show it to you later. I have to go." I hang up. Japan came inside the kitchen.

"Who were you talking to?"

"My best friend, Cherry. I didn't even know I brought a phone."

"Will you like something to eat?"

"Yeah sure, I just want a snack." He nodded. I left the kitchen and went the living room. I looked outside the window. I heard door bell.

"Jasmine, can you please get that for me? It may be the countries here to see you."

"Sure." I went over to the door and opened it.

"Hello Jasmine!" Italy waved to me. I waved back.

"Can we please come in?" I nodded and let them in. This is going to awkward even with this kimono on me. Everyone sat down.

"You look great with that…um…" I sighed.

"It's a kimono."

"Yeah that!" Obviously America doesn't know much. Well, since America is here I should take a picture I guess. Maybe a little later. My phone rings again. Or maybe now? I moved into another room so no one can hear me. I answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Jasmine, I can't go sleep after what you told me! I want to go with you now! This is so unfair!" Well, there is two Americas (and I'm not talking about Canada and America) here. "I think I have the watch you have too! How do I go there?"

"Are you even dressed?"

"Yeah totally."

"Oh yeah?"

"Ok maybe not but who needs to dress when you may meet some hot countries!"

"When you come here like whatever you dress as, they probably think you're a slut."

"But I'm wearing my pajamas, it can't be that slutty!"

"If you come here with nothing but a bra and underwear. I'm going to slap you because that is just embarrassing."

"What if I'm not wearing anything?"

"Cherry!"

"Sorry." I sighed.

"All you have to do is push the blue button."

"That's it? Wow, I'll better get packing tomorrow and probably break up with boyfriend when I come back with hot country!" I sighed again.

"You're ridiculous."

"And fabulous."

"I'm hanging up." I hung up. I left the room and went back to the countries.

"Who is that?" America asked.

"My friend." My perverted friend.

"Is she hot?"

"I don't know I'm not lesbian!"

"Did you guys hear that? She's not lesbian! We have a chance!" France said. This is ridiculous.

"Wait, what if she's dating? Are you dating someone or interested to someone?" China asked.

"No."

"We do have a chance!" I rolled my eyes. Why am I here?

"I'm going go back to that room and lock myself." I was going to leave until somebody grabbed my hand.

"Don't mind these idiots, come with me." Britain smiled at me politely.

"Ok." I sat next to Britain alone.

"Um…that kimono actually looks good on you."

"Thanks, your…hair is nice…" This awkwardness is over 9,000.

"Thank you."

"Are you wearing making up? It looks really nice on you."

"No I'm not; this is naturally what I look like." He blushes.

"Haha, sorry for me being really…"

"Awkward?"

"Yeah, it's just that…nothing. So how is your day?"

"Does "what-the-fuck-am-I-doing" counts?" He smiled.

"You can say that." He looked down to himself. Maybe, is he shy to talk to me?

"Look boys, England don't know how to talk to a girl!" Everybody laughed. How long does it take to cook something, Japan?

"S-shut up! I do know how to talk to a girl!"

"I bet he doesn't even know to kiss a girl!"

"I know how to kiss anyone! I'll show you!" He pulls me closer to him and presses his lips against mine. He pulls back quickly. Nothing but shock on my face right now.

"That escalated quickly." I mumbled.

* * *

_**A/N: Yeah, I know. This chapter sucks but hey what do you got to do? I hope you enjoy it! Please review, favorite, follow, all those good stuff. Bye.**_


	3. Chapter 3 Preview Also HELP ME!

**A/N: Well, I'm forever stuck on one thing and it's very simple. It may take forever to write this part (and probably it is the most shitty chapter of all time in this story) but don't worry I'm not thinking about cancelling it. I still want work on this story believe me I do. It's just…WHAT THE HELL I'M SUPPOSED TO PUT ON THIS ONE SIMPLE ASS THING! Plus I have things to do (no I don't) other than this so yeah. If you have any great ideas send me pm or review or something. So since I feel bad taking forever on this story, here is a preview of the chapter:**

"That escalated quickly." I mumbled. I saw Britain blushing on his face. I know I said this so many times but this is awkward.

"S-sorry, I-I didn't mean…"

"Everyone, I made dinner for everyone." Japan arrived. Oh NOW you want come after all the damn time you had, you decided to come?!

"Hey Japan, England kissed Jasmine! You totally missed it, dude!" America, why will you tell him?! Now he is going write mangas series about us now!

"You didn't have to tell him, idiot!" England yelled at him.

"Sorry dude, but I couldn't keep my mouth shut."

"Just like you couldn't keep your mouth shut when you were sucking my…"

"YOU TWO SHUT UP! Japan made us some food and we have a guest right here. You two have to continue your argument somewhere else!" Thank goodness, Germany said something I don't know how weird it will be if England finished his sentence.

"Well, we should go and get something to eat now." We went the diner room and grabbed our plate. Japan made us some sushi even though I never ate sushi (or I just never ate sushi where it came from). I stare at my plate. I'm not trying to be picky or anything but I just never ate sushi. Japan looked at me worried.

"What's wrong?"

"Um, I never ate sushi before well not where it came from."

"Don't worry; it shouldn't as bad as you tasted in America."

"Hey, is that supposed to be a bad thing?!" I smiled.

"Well, I guess I'll try." I put the sushi in my mouth and start chewing it. I swallowed the food. It wasn't bad, in fact it was good! I was eating the delicious sushi. Kpopp (a girl gamer youtuber) was right, bitches love sushi!

"So Jasmine, I was wondering that if you want to come to my house and you know." France winked at me.

"Um no…"

"Wow, you're getting good at freaking out most of girls around you frog!" Britain said.

"Shut up, at least I didn't awkwardly kiss her."

"You little…!" France and Britain staring choking each other.

"They always fight! So Jasmine, what is your last name?" America asked.

"White, I'm Jasmine White."

"White like Carrie White?" Huh, I didn't even think of my last name like that. Now I will forever love my last name.

"I suppose,"

"Dude, that's awesome you can be like her long lost sister or something!"

"Right, I'm going to the somewhere private." I got up from my seat and walk out the diner the room. I was going to call Cherry again to see if she is really coming until I saw Canada sitting alone. Poor guy, I need to talk to him. I sat down with him.

**A/N: The preview is over, get out here. I'm just kidding but seriously can you guys help me for ideas? I really suck at these stories as you see. So I hope you guys understand and shit. Remember I don't own anything. But Jasmine White and this random idea I got in my head. BYE! HELP FOLLOW OUT! IT WON'T HURT!**


	4. Chapter 3

_**A/N: I see few you of you out there like this (just as planned I'm just kidding). I hope you guys enjoy this!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia but I do own Jasmine and my fan fiction obviously.**_

_**P.S. I don't really like writing OC stories that isn't scary or suspense but I'm doing this for fun because I have nothing else do besides be a loser and the one kid who always forgotten (I feel your pain, Canada). Also sorry for taking so long but I'm very interested in horror stories and I'm not use to writing these types of stories. I'm going shut up for now.**_

_**Also I want to thank you to crazysquidgirl for the idea. Because I completely just ran out of ideas. So salute to you, ma'am! **_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Competition for ME?! SAY WHAT?!**

"That escalated quickly." I mumbled. I saw Britain blushing on his face. I know I said this so many times but this is awkward.

"S-sorry, I-I didn't mean…"

"Everyone, I made dinner for everyone." Japan arrived. Oh NOW you want come after all the damn time you had, you decided to come?!

"Hey Japan, England kissed Jasmine! You totally missed it, dude!" America, why will you tell him?! Now he is going write mangas series about us now!

"You didn't have to tell him, idiot!" England yelled at him.

"Sorry dude, but I couldn't keep my mouth shut."

"Just like you couldn't keep your mouth shut when you were sucking my…"

"YOU TWO SHUT UP! Japan made us some food and we have a guest right here. You two have to continue your argument somewhere else!" Thank goodness, Germany said something I don't know how weird it will be if England finished his sentence.

"Well, we should go and get something to eat now." We went the diner room and grabbed our plate. Japan made us some sushi even though I never ate sushi (or I just never ate sushi where it came from). I stare at my plate. I'm not trying to be picky or anything but I just never ate sushi. Japan looked at me worried.

"What's wrong?"

"Um, I never ate sushi before well not where it came from."

"Don't worry; it shouldn't as bad as you tasted in America."

"Hey, is that supposed to be a bad thing?!" I smiled.

"Well, I guess I'll try." I put the sushi in my mouth and start chewing it. I swallowed the food. It wasn't bad, in fact it was good! I was eating the delicious sushi. Kpopp (a girl gamer youtuber) was right, bitches love sushi!

"So Jasmine, I was wondering that if you want to come to my house and you know." France winked at me.

"Um no…"

"Wow, you're getting good at freaking out most of girls around you frog!" Britain said.

"Shut up, at least I didn't awkwardly kiss her."

"You little…!" France and Britain staring choking each other.

"They always fight! So Jasmine, what is your last name?" America asked.

"White, I'm Jasmine White."

"White like Carrie White?" Huh, I didn't even think of my last name like that. Now I will forever love my last name.

"I suppose,"

"Dude, that's awesome you can be like her long lost sister or something!"

"Right, I'm going to the somewhere private." I got up from my seat and walk out the diner the room. I was going to call Cherry again to see if she is really coming until I saw Canada sitting alone. Poor guy, I need to talk to him. I sat down with him.

"Canada, why aren't you sitting down with the rest of the nations eating?"

"Oh, I'm not hungry…" I saw him looking at the ground, being shy. Aw, I find that so adorable! This guy needs a hug!

"Oh, well you don't mind if I talk you?" He shakes his head. I smiled at him.

"Cool, how is life in your country? I never really get a chance to know much about it since my teachers never really talk about it."

"It's nice, just be very afraid when you play hockey with us." I giggled. Well, I did hear that Canadians were deadly when it comes to hockey, never thought it will be true though. I thought that, that was just the assholes in my school saying that.

"I'll keep that in mind, I was planning to learn more about you but I never had the chance. All I know about you is the war of 1812."

"Oh that, I still remember that like it was yesterday. You know I'm actually glad you're here; I thought you were just another visitor for a country but I guess you just came here for curiously. Sometimes…I mean most of the time, our visitors lie about one for another. Also, I thought you weren't going to notice me like everyone else."

"How can I not notice the second-largest nation in the world? I'm pretty damn sure; I will recognize you in no time even though you do look America well a little."

"You will remember me?"

"Of course!" I saw him blushing. This reminds me of romantic love stories, cheesy romantic love stories. Like those ones when directors don't know what to do they're like "fuck it, just throw in there! I'm sure they will like it! I don't care just put in there!" Hey I'm just saying.

"Looks like Canada are flirting with Jasmine! Way to go, dude!" America was giving Canada thumbs up. France came inside the room.

"Canada, I see you getting yourself a girlfriend." France winked at him. I saw Canada blushing madly.

"No, we're just talking! Can a guy and girl talk alone?"

"Usually when a guy and girl talks alone, they end up having…"

"Well, we're not going to do that! Last time I planned to keep my virgin until I was married!"

"Key word: last time."

"Oh shut up!"

"So…um…I-I was worrying if you want to come…"

"HEY JASMINE, DO YOU WANT TO COME OVER AT MY PLACE?! IT'S AWESOME!" America shouted.

"America, I can hear you! I'm right HERE! No need to shout! Also, Canada was talking thank you very much! And I will have to say…"

"America, Jasmine doesn't want to go to your place. In fact she is living there after all; I bet it wouldn't be interesting to her." Britain said with his arms crossed.

"Haha, you're just jealous because she's American."

"I actually part English but whatever." I mumbled.

"I am not; she will probably be more interested in my country."

"You two are both wrong. Only person she coming with next is me, only me." France said.

"That's a damn lie, you stupid!" Britain starts fighting with France. I'm not surprise since they always fight. China walks over to me.

"Are you interested in China? You can come with me if you want!"

"No, she is mine China!" Britain shouted at China.

"False, she is coming with me. Da?" Russia said.

"Everyone please calm down, she is just one…" Everyone starting fighting over me, I don't why or how but this is pretty interesting. Still better love story than Twilight that's for damn sure. Japan stood there watching everyone fighting (well it was just Britain, France, Russia, China, America fighting) while Italy was just standing there saying pasta and Germany looking annoyed (can't blame him). Canada just sat there shocked that all this just happen. Me, on the other hand, having "what-the-fuck-just-happen?" face. Well, someone needed to end this so may well speak…

"EVERYONE STOP FIGHTING RIGHT NOW!" Well Germany just did my job, less screaming for me. Everyone stopped fighting and look at Germany.

"I am so sick and tired of all fighting about this girl coming to your place next! She is just 18 year old girl!" Thank you, Germany. I have no idea why they even interested about me in first place. "Instead arguing and fighting, we will just do a competition that gets the girl first! Whoever is last will get her last! Understand?" Everyone nodded. What? A competition for me?! Please let's not make it like the hunger games.

"So, what are you guys doing?"

"You're waiting for you to decide what challenge we should do." Fuck, I didn't know I have to decide. I literally don't have any ideas. See who get catch the most apples? Naw, what about...I know! Who can survive watching Boku No Pico without dying? That's a pretty good idea right? I mean if I can't make it without dying, NO ONE CAN. Well, I can't think of a better challenge for them. May as well take their innocents (although I doubt they are still innocent after all that) and call it a day.

"Um, uh, how about who can survive watching Boku No Pico without dying from grossness or wanting to throw up? That should be pretty hard challenge."

"Haha, watching some anime? I could totally make it! How bad can it be?" America said. You have NO idea you are going to witness, sir. It is the world's scariest/grossest/perverted anime of all time. Actually, I really don't know if it is or not but heck it is to me!

"Well, we should all sit down on the couch and watch it then." Everyone sat down on the couch. I got up, not wanting to watch it…again. Germany put the laptop on his lap…wait, HOW THE FUCK DID HE GET A LAPTOP?! I didn't see him getting NO laptop with him when he walked in! Did he just make it appear out of nowhere?! Whatever, and play the video. When the car scene (I can tell what is happening by the sounds) came up, things just got out of hand.

"Oh my god, turn it off! It's horrible! It's more horrible than England's food!" France said.

"I rather marry France than watch this." Britain said.

"Dude, I did NOT imagine the anime like this." Of course you didn't, America but you're not only here.

"God, what is wrong with me?" Japan asked.

"I can't believe this shit was made in your country, Japan." China said. Italy, Germany, and Canada are just like "god, please help me!" and who knows what Russia's face emoting is. Is that even a reaction? I will never know. Later, the first one who got knock out in contest is Italy. I got a notebook from nowhere like Germany did with the laptop and wrote the list of "first to last who gets gross out". I wore Italy's name as the first one who was gross out. The second was Germany (which I'm surprised because I expected him a little bit strong on this, I guess the nastiness in this video is OVER 9,000!). The third was China, then Japan (which I'm surprise also because he is the nation that video was made in. So I expected him to be first). Fifth person was Canada (the dude is strong to survive this far) and sixth is America. The shockingly (well except number 9) for seventh is Britain and eighth is France, and lastly ninth is Russia. So I guess I have to hang out with largest nation in the world then. I wonder if he is large in the…ah never mind I don't want know. Let's just continue in real world or whatever the hell I am.

"Well, I guess Russia will be the first one who will be taking her at his house. Congrats Russia," Germany said.

"Yeah, way to go about to take Tits McGee at your place dude!"

"I hate you, America."

"Haha, you will love me later! Just you watch!" Who say?

"May I see the notebook you listed?" Japan asked nicely. I nodded and gave it to Japan.

"I think this list should be the order that gets to hang out with Jasmine at their house. I also think we should get to hang out with her for 5 or 6 days."

"That is a great idea, Japan. The one who was gross out first will be last to get to hang out with Jasmine."

"Aw!"

"Sorry Italy, but that is the rule for now." Russia walked towards to me and smiled.

"Are you ready to come to my place?"

"But it's 5:50 and Jasmine may be very tired once she come at your place. I think she just stay at my house for just the night so Jasmine can be restful when she comes at your place, Russia." How the hell did it magically to be 5:50 already? I guess this world is magic.

"I guess you're right, Japan. I WILL be back though tomorrow at 8:00." Japan nodded.

"Well, that was fun bye Jasmine! I see you after Britain!" America left. France walks towards me and grabbed my hand. He kissed my hand and winked at me.

"I'll see you before this terrible cooker and after Russia, ma belle fleur." France walked away from me. Ok? Britain walks towards to me and smiled politely.

"Don't listen to him, he is just frog. I'll see you then." Britain walked away from me. Nice guy really.

"Well, bye Jasmine." China said walking out the door.

"Bye Jasmine, I'll see you last!" Italy waved at me and starts walking out.

"Goodbye." Germany left. Canada walked towards me.

"W-well, I'll see you then…" Canada left. I know this is going to sound insane but those are the nicest guys I have ever met in my entire life. Every guy I known is douchebag (except Cherry's twin brother, cool guy and he can twerk). Well, I should wait for a second to be 7:30.

And…

It's 5:51, I guess this world isn't magical as I thought it will be. Fuck…

Japan sighed of relief. "I thought they will never leave, especially France. Jasmine-kun, can you help me wash the dishes?"

"Sure." I went to the diner room and pick up some dishes. I went inside the kitchen and helped Japan with the dishes. After that, I was going to go to living room to talk to Cherry but then Japan said something.

"Jasmine-kun, follow me, I will show you to your room." I followed Japan to my bedroom. We went upstairs and walk until we stop near my room. He opened the door for me and went inside the bedroom. I looked around and was amazed. Oh. My. Jesus babies, I think I had died by a heart attack and went to heaven!

"So, Jasmine-kun what do you t…"

"It's so…beautiful…I think I'm having a heart attack but who cares? It's lovely here! I can read all the damn mangas I want! This is amazing, Japan!"

"Well, this is just the beginning. The rest is in my room." You're amazing. "If you ever need anything Jasmine, my room is next door." This has to be the best nation you will ever meet if you're anime fan. Japan closed the door and left my room. I went straight to the bookshelves that were full with mangas. Japan is the god of manga and anime please bow to him when you see him. He is your master, anime fans. Always remember that.

"Ok, what should I read?" I wonder if Japan has yaoi manga. Not like I want to read because that is gross…hey, I found the manga I have been dying to read!

"Death Note, I always wanted to it. Never had a chance though, stupid school. Let's read it!" I grabbed all the volume of Death Note. I'm actually glad that I can read it now! By the way, MISA GET OUT OF PICTURE NO ONE LIKES YOU! LET L AND LIGHT KISS FOR FUCK'S SAKE! I DON'T CARE IT'S NOT YAOI MANGA, JUST GET OUT! YOU'RE AN IDIOT ANYWAYS! What? You know you were thinking about it! Don't pretend you weren't!

I didn't expect to be nighttime really quick (of course you should expect nighttime really quick, Jasmine! You were reading manga all DAY!). Well, I guess it's time to go have my yaoi dreams…I mean…strange dreams…yeah seems legal. I jump on the bed and lay down on my comfortable left side. I put the sheets over my body so I wouldn't feel cold. I yawned a little. I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

I woke up and opened my eyes. I felt a warm body next to me; I hope it's not a rapist because I will seriously blame someone for this. The person put its arm around my waist. The person lean closer to me and put its head on my shoulder. Now, I can look at the person! I looked down to my shoulder and saw…Japan?! What is he doing?! Oh god, don't tell me is going to do what I think he's doing… Doing all this just make a manga about it! NOOO! He seems a lot comfortable sleeping on me or whatever! When I felt Japan was moving, I closed my eyes pretending I was still asleep. His head was off of my shoulder and lean closer to my ear.

"Jasmine-kun," Huh?

"I hope you like me, just the way I am because I like you. I mean a lot; ever since I first saw you I like you a lot. You are as beautiful as a flower, Jasmine-kun. I know I sound ridiculous because we just met and everything but…I-I really do like you. I hope you could be with me. Super happy with me than any other countries. If you don't like me, I understand." I feel his hand running through my long dark brown hair.

"Your hair, it's so soft. I can touch it all day." Japan pull down the kimono on my shoulder part, and start touching my shoulder.

"Your skin, it's…perfect." Japan lean closer to my shoulder and pushes his lips on it. Japan got up from bed and left. Um...what just happened? Did I just get touched by country? Is that sexual harassment or something like that? Well, I can't say sexual harassment if I liked it…in a way… Fuck, Japan said and did something creepy and I LIKED it! What is wrong with me?! And why did he leave? I actually want him to come back now and do more…things…but not sex…

…

Awkward moment…

* * *

_**A/N: I think this is pretty short chapter but I hope it was good. I have NO idea why I wanted Japan to be creepy for a moment. Maybe I want see him how he will look like creepy. "Hey girl, I heard you like tentacles. So I MADE TENTACLES PORN FOR YOU GIRL~!" Lol, I sadly can imagine that happening! What if he says that to America? I will be dying laughing. "Hello America, today I made tentacles porn just for you, America." Lol, I really hope no one is reading this. Japan may be odd but he pretty damn funny sometimes. Also I don't know why I was thinking about 1812, which only has one thing to do with Canada but hey I need something about Canada. I don't know much about Canada (since I don't live there sadly) but I think it's pretty damn awesome country. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy! I will pretty damn crazy when I was talking about…yeah I'm going to stop talking…or writing whatever you choice.**_


End file.
